Black Storm
by A Figure of Your Immagionation
Summary: The five Titans are changed into cats. This is based on the Warriors books by Erin Hunter. Robin is finding old hauntings in this forest. He can't figure them out. Raven sticks with him, though she too is having slight 'deja vu's ' alot. RR pairings


ÿþT i t l e :   R i s i n g   S t o r m               D o   n o t e :   I   D O   N O T   o w n   T e e n   T i t a n s . . . N o   F l a m e s   p l e a s e . . . O h ,   a n d   f o r   t h o s e   o f   y o u   w h o   r e a d   t h e   W a r r i o r ' s   b o o k s   b y   E r i n   H u n t e r ,   t h i s   i s   w h a t   t h i s   i s   a b o u t   t h a t . . . o n l y . . h e h . . . y e a   I ' l l   l e t   y o u   f i g u r e   i t   o u t .               P r o l o g u e           I t   w a s   a   f a i r l y   n o r m a l ,   f r e e   d a y .   T h e   e v i l   a c c o u n t   w a s   l o w . . . n o b o d y   w a s   a r o u n d   f o r   t h e   t e a m   t o   s t o p .   T h e   t i t a n s   h a d   e v e n   s t o p p e d   w e a r i n g   t h e i r   n o r m a l   c o s t u m e s . . . T h e y   w e r e   d r e s s e d   a s   n o r m a l   p e o p l e   n o w . . . n o   c l o a k s ,   m a s k s ,   c h e a p   h a i r   g e l .   ( h e h )   T h e y   w e r e   a l l   n o r m a l   l o o k i n g   t e e n s . . . . B e a s t   B o y   w a s   w e a r i n g   a   d e e p   p u r p l e   s h i r t   a n d   b l a c k   p a n t s .   ( a l m o s t   t h e   s a m e   a s   h i s   c o s t u m e )   S t a r f i r e   w a s   w e a r i n g   o r a n g e ,   o r a n g e ,   a n d   y e t   a g a i n ,   m o r e   o r a n g e .   R o b i n   w a s   w e a r i n g   l i g h t   b l u e   j e a n s   a n d   a   w h i t e   T - s h i r t .   R a v e n   w a s   w e a r i n g   d a r k   n a v y   b l u e   j e a n s ,   a n d   a   g r e e n   t a n k   t o p .   A n y w a y s   e n o u g h   c h a t t e r   ' b o u t   w h a t   t h e y ' r e   w e a r i n g . . . . L e t ' s   g e t   o n   w i t h   t h e   s t o r y .                     C h a p t e r   o n e           R a v e n   r a n   d o w n   t h e   s t a i r s ,   c o m i n g   t o   a   s t o p   a t   t h e   c o u c h .   " W h a t   a r e   y o u   d o i n g ? "   S h e   a s k e d   R o b i n ,   w h o ' s   e y e s   w e r e   c l o s e d .   R a v e n   r o l l e d   h e r   e y e s   a n d   j u m p e d   o n t o   t h e   c o u c h   b e s i d e   R o b i n ,   j e r k i n g   h i m   a w a k e .   " W h a . . ? "   R a v e n   l a u g h e d .   " O k . . . . s e r i o u s l y ,   a s   i f   y o u   d i d n ' t   h a v e   E N O U G H   t i m e   t o   s l e e p . . . "   R o b i n   l o o k e d   a t   h e r   w i t h   t h o s e   d e e p   b l u e   e y e s .   " S t i l l . . . . I t   c a n   h e l p   t o   g e t   a   l i t t l e   e x t r a . "   R a v e n   s m i l e d .   S h e   s t a r e d   i n t o   t h e   e y e s . . . s h e   l o v e d   t h e   c o l o r .   " U h . . . R a v e n ?   Y o u ' r e   s t a r i n g   a t   m y   e y e s   a g a i n . "   R a v e n ' s   e y e s   w i d e n e d   a n d   s h e   g a v e   a   s h o r t   l a u g h   " S o r r y . . . "   S h e   s a i d ,   l o o k i n g   a w a y .   R o b i n   g a v e   a n   u n c o n v i n c e d   n o d   a n d   c l o s e d   h i s   e y e s   a g a i n ,   w h e n   t h e   r e d   f l a s h i n g   a l a r m   s o u n d e d .   " C r a p . . . "   R o b i n   s w o r e   u n d e r   h i s   b r e a t h ,   s t a n d i n g   u p   q u i c k l y .   R a v e n   s t o o d ,   l o o k i n g   t o w a r d s   t h e   d o o r .   " N o   t i m e   t o   c h a n g e   a n d   w h a t e v e r . . . L e t ' s   g o . . . "   R o b i n   s a i d ,   r u n n i n g   t o w a r d s   t h e   d o o r .   R a v e n   a n d   t h e   o t h e r s   f o l l o w e d   h i m   t o   t h e   ' c r i m e   s c e n e '         O n c e   t h e y   a r r i v e d ,   t h e y   f o u n d   S l a d e .   " O h   g o o d   g r i e f . . . "   R o b i n   s a i d ,   r o l l i n g   h i s   e y e s .   " T i t a n s . . . w h a t   a   w o n d e r   t o   s e e   y o u . . . . "   S l a d e   c u t   o f f   h i s   s e n t a n c e   a s   S t a r f i r e   h u r l e d   s e v e r a l   s t a r b o l t s   a t   h i m .   R a v e n   s i g h e d   a n d   l o o k e d   a t   R o b i n ,   s a y i n g   " W e l l ,   a t   l e a s t   w e   k n o w   i t ' s   a   b i t   o f   a   c h a l l e n g e , "   R o b i n   g a v e   a   n o d   a n d   w a t c h e d   f o r   a   m o m e n t ,   h i s   b l u e   e y e s   b l a z i n g .   H e   d o d g e d   B e a s t b o y   a s   h e   w e n t   f l y i n g   t o w a r d s   t h e   b u i l d i n g   R o b i n   w a s   j u s t   s t a n d i n g   b y .   " Y o u . . . o k   B B ? "   R o b i n   a s k e d ,   s e e i n g   B e a s t b o y ' s   d i z z y   l o o k i n g   e y e s   " O h . . y e a . . . I ' m . . . f i n e . . . "   H e   s a i d ,   a l m o s t   s t u m b l i n g   o v e r   t h e   w o r d s .   H e   s t o o d   u p ,   q u i c k l y   t r a n s f o r m i n g   i n t o   a   h a w k   a n d   f l y i n g   i n   t h e   a i r .   R o b i n   s i g h e d   t h e n   l e a p t   o v e r   i n t o   t h e   s m a l l   b a t t l e .   R a v e n   s h o o k   h e r   h e a d   t h e n   a l s o   j o i n e d ,   b u t   s u r p r i s i n g l y ,   S l a d e   g a v e   u p   e a s i l y .   T h e   t r i u m p h a n t   f i v e   w e r e   a b o u t   t o   r e t u r n   t o   t h e i r   t o w e r ,   b u t   w h e n   R o b i n   d i d n ' t   f o l l o w   t h e y   a l l   s t o p p e d   a n d   l o o k e d   a t   h i m   q u i z z i c l y .   " R o b i n ? "   R a v e n   a s k e d ,   f l y i n g   o v e r   t o   h i m   a n d   f o l l o w i n g   h i s   g a z e .   H e   w a s   s t a r i n g   a t   a   c a t . . . b u t   i t   d i d n ' t   s e e m   l i k e   a n   o r d i n a r y   c a t . . . t h i s   o n e   w a s   m a d e   o f   s t a r s .   I t   l o o k e d   u p   a t   t h e m   w i t h   t w i n k l i n g   e y e s ,   s a y i n g   i n   a   b o l d   v o i c e   " T h e r e   s h a l l   b e   a   n e w   c l a n   t h a t   s h a l l   s a v e   t h e   f o r e s t . . . "   S h e   t r a i l e d   o f f   w i t h   a   h i s s ,   t h e n   s h e   d i s s a p e a r e d .   " W h a . . . ? "   R a v e n   s a i d   i n   a w e ,   t h e n   e v e r y o n e   w a s   b l i n d e d   b y   a   s i l v e r   w h i t e   l i g h t .         R o b i n   o p e n e d   h i s   e y e s ,   t h e n   c l o s e d   t h e m   b u t   t h e y   s n a p p e d   o p e n   s h a r p l y .   H e   w a s   i n   a   t h i c k   f o r e s t ,   l a y i n g   b e s i d e   a   b r a m b l e   b u s h .   H e   t h e n   r e a l i z e d   h o w   w i e r d   h e   f e l t .   H e   l o o k e d   a r o u n d ,   s e e i n g   f o u r   c a t s   l a y i n g   o n   t h e   p i n e   n e t t l e d   f o r e s t   f l o o r .   H e   t h e n   r e a l i z e d   h e   t o o   w a s   a   c a t . . . e x p l a i n i n g   t h e   w i e r d   f e e l i n g s   h e   w a s   h a v i n g .   R a v e n   a l s o   w o k e ,   t h e n   n e a r l y   s c r e a m e d   w h e n   s h e   s a w   h e r s e l f .   T h o u g h   a   c a t   w a s   h e r   f a v o r i t e   a n i m a l ,   s h e   s t i l l   w a s   s h o c k e d .   R o b i n   c l o s e d   h i s   e y e s   a s   t h e   o t h e r s   w o k e .   T h e y   w e r e   a l l   s h o c k e d ,   b u t   o n c e   t h e y   w e r e   s i t t i n g   u p r i g h t ,   R o b i n   s t o o d   u p ,   p a d d i n g   o v e r   t o   t h e m .   R a v e n   w a t c h e d   a s   h e   p a d d e d   o v e r   t o   t h e m ,   n o t i c i n g   h i s   m a s s i v e   s i z e .   H e   c a m e   t o   s i t   b e s i d e   h e r ,   t h e n   B e a s t b o y   p e r k e d   u p .   " O k . . . l e t ' s   f i g u r e   o u t   w h o ' s   w h o   h e r e   p l e a s e . . . "   H e   s a i d ,   l o o k i n g   d o w n   a t   h i m s e l f .   R o b i n   g a v e   a   q u i e t   l a u g h   a n d   l o o k e d   a t   t h e   o t h e r s .   B e a s t b o y   w a s   a   r e d   c o l o r ,   w i t h   a   w h i t e   c h e s t   a n d   p a w s .   C y b o r g   w a s   a   l i g h t   g r a y ,   S t a r f i r e   w a s   a n   o r a n g e   t a b b y .   H e   l o o k e d   a t   R a v e n ,   w h o   w a s   j e t   b l a c k   f r o m   h e a d   t o   t a i l .   H e   w a s   a   b r i l l i a n t   s i l v e r   w i t h   j e t   b l a c k   s t r i p e s   a n d   p a t t e r n s   a r o u n d   h i s   b o d y . . . R a v e n   w a s   s m a l l   a n d   a g i l e ,   C y b o r g   t a l l   a n d   l e a n ,   B e a s t b o y   w a s . . . w e l l . . . k i n d   o f   p l u m p . . . i s h . . . . S t a r f i r e   w a s   o f   g o o d   b u i l d . . . q u i c k   a n d   l o w   t o   t h e   g r o u n d .   R o b i n   w a s   o f   m a s s i v e   s i z e ,   a n d   o f   m u s c u l a r   f r a m e .   H i s   e y e s   w e r e   a   g o l d e n   b u r n i n g   y e l l o w .   J u s t   w i t h   h i m   l o o k i n g   a t   h e r ,   R a v e n   c o w e r e d .   S h e   d i d n ' t   s h o w   i t   t h o u g h . . . a n d   s h e   l o o k e d   u p   s h a r p l y   a s   R o b i n   b e g a n   t o   t a l k   " R i g h t . . . n o w   w e   k n o w   w h o ' s   w h o . . . l e t ' s   t r y   a n d   f i g u r e   o u t   w h y   w e   a r e   a l l   c a t s . . . "   S u d d e n l y   t h e   s t a r r y   c a t   a p p e a r e d ,   t h e   o n e   w h o   c h a n g e d   t h e m   i n t o   c a t ' s   i n   t h e   f i r s t   p l a c e .   S h e   s p o k e .   " I   a m   C e d a r s t a r ,   I   a m   a   w a r r i o r   f r o m   S t a r c l a n ,   I   h a v e   s u m m o n e d   y o u   f i v e   t o   p r o t e c t   t h e   f o r e s t .   T h e r e   a r e   f o u r   o t h e r   c l a n s   h e r e . . . O n e   i s   i n   t e r r i b l e   n e e d   o f   f i v e   m o r e   c a t s . . . t w o   w a r r i o r s ,   a   m e d i c i n e   c a t ,   a   d e p u t y ,   a n d   a   l e a d e r .   I   s h a l l   l e a d   y o u   t o   t h e m ,   t h e n   y o u   m u s t   d e c i d e   w i c h   p o s t i t i o n   e a c h   o f   y o u   w i l l   f i l l .   T h e s e   c a t s   a r e   f i e r c e   w a r r i o r s . . . c o m e   w i t h   m e . "   S h e   t h e n   b o u n d e d   o f f ,   a n d   t h e   f i v e   e x c h a n g e d   g l a n c e s   a n d   b o u n d e d   a f t e r   h e r .         T h e   s t a r r y   w a r r i o r   s t o p p e d   a t   a   g o r s e   t u n n e l .   " H e r e   y o u   w i l l   f i n d   t h e s e   c a t s   I   h a v e   t o l d   y o u   a b o u t . . . I   h a v e   t o l d   t h e m   o f   y o u . . . t h e y   w i l l   e x c e p t   y o u   f r e e l y .   G o . . . A n d   c h o o s e   t h e   p o s i t i o n s   w i s l y ,   w a r r i o r s . "   T h e n ,   s h e   w a s   g o n e .   R o b i n   w a s   f i r s t   t o   m a k e   a   m o v e ,   w i t h   R a v e n   a t   h i s   s i d e .   H e   t o w e r e d   o v e r   h e r ,   t h o u g h   s h e   d i d n ' t   c a r e .   T h e y   r e a c h e d   i n s i d e   t h e   c a m p ,   w h e r e   t h e r e   w e r e   s e v e r a l   c a t s   w a i t i n g   f o r   t h e m .   " W e l c o m e . . . W e   h a v e   b e e n   e x p e c t i n g   y o u .   I   a m   T h r u s h f o o t ,   a   s e n i o r   w a r r i o r   o f   t h i s   c l a n ,   w h i c h   i s   L i g h t c l a n .   S t a r c l a n   h a s   t o l d   u s   o f   f i v e   n e w   w a r r i o r s   w h o   w i l l   j o i n   o u r   c l a n   a n d   p r o t e c t   t h e   f o r e s t ,   w e   w e l c o m e   y o u   w a r m l y ,   u h . . . u m . . . . m a y   I   k n o w   y o u r   n a m e s   p l e a s e ? "   T h r u s h f o o t ,   a   s m a l l   c i n d e r   g r a y   t a b b y ,   a s k e d   s h y l y .   R o b i n   n o d d e d   a n d   i n t r o d u c e d   t h e m .   " I ' m   R o b i n ,   t h i s   i s   R a v e n ,   C y b o r g ,   B e a s t b o y ,   a n d   S t a r f i r e .   W e ' r e   k i n d a . . . "   H e   s e a r c h e d   f o r   t h e   w o r d .   " U n f a m i l i a r . . . "   B u t   h e   w a s   c u t   o f f   b y   T h r u s h f o o t .   " O h ,   n o   w o r r i e s !   W e ' l l   t e l l   y o u   a l l   t h e   b o u n d a r i e s   a n d   s t u f f . . . B u t   f i r s t ,   p l e a s e   d e c i d e   w h o   s h a l l   b e   t h e   l e a d e r ,   d e p u t y ,   m e d i c i n e   c a t ,   a n d   t h e   t w o   w a r r i o r s . "   H e   m e w e d   h a s t i l y ,   b o u n d i n g   t o w a r d s   a   b r a c k e n   w h e r e   t i n y   k i t s   w e r e   m e w l i n g .   " I   t h i n k   R o b i n   s h o u l d   b e   l e a d e r . . . a f t e r   a l l ,   h e ' s   O U R   l e a d e r . "   C y b o r g   s a i d ,   s i t t i n g   d o w n .   R a v e n   n o d d e d .   " W h o   s h o u l d   b e   t h e   t w o   w a r r i o r s ? "   B e a s t b o y   q u i c k l y   p e r k e d   u p .   " M e   a n d   C y b o r g . . . w e   a l r e a d y   d e c i d e d . . . h e h e . . . "   H e   d i d   a   n e r v o u s   l i t t l e   l a u g h   a s   a   s l i g h t   g l a r e   f r o m   R o b i n   q u i e t e n e d   h i m .   " I   t h i n k   R a v e n   s h o u l d   b e   t h e   d e p u t y ,   i t   w o u l d   b e   m o s t   p l e a s e n t "   S t a r f i r e   c h i m e d .   R a v e n ' s   g r e e n   e y e s   w e n t   w i d e .   " U h . . e r   u m   w e l l ,   I   d o n ' t   k n o w ,   w h a t   d o   y o u   s a y   R o b i n ? "   R o b i n   s h r u g g e d   " I t ' s   f i n e   b y   m e . . . I   d o n ' t   u n d e r s t a n d   a n y   o f   t h i s   s o   I ' m   n o t   g o i n g   t o   s a y   n o . "   R a v e n   s m i l e d   a n d   s a t   b e s i d e   R o b i n ,   t h e n   s h e   s a i d   " T h e n   t h a t   l e a v e s   S t a r f i r e   a s   M e d i c i n e   C a t   I   g u e s s . . . "   S h e   m e w e d ,   l o o k i n g   a t   t h e   o r a n g e   t a b b y   " O h ,   T h a t   w i l l   b e   m o s t   f u n ! "   S h e   e x c l a i m e d ,   n e a r l y   l e a p i n g   i n   t h e   a i r .   T h r u s h f o o t   c a m e   b a c k ,   h e r   g r a y   p e l t   s e e n   e a s i l y   o n   t h e   g r a y   f o r e s t   f l o o r   o f   t h e   c a m p .   " H a v e   y o u   c h o s e n   y o u r   p o s t i t i o n s ? "   T h e y   a l l   n o d d e d .   " G o o d ,   t h e n   c o m e   w i t h   m e . "   S h e   m e w e d   q u i e t l y ,   n o t   m e e t i n g   t h e i r   e y e s .   S h e   l e d   t h e m   a c r o s s   t h e   c a m p   c l e a r i n g   t o   a   h i g h   s m o o t h   r o c k   a n d   l e a p t   a p o n   i t .         " W o u l d   a l l   c a t s   o l d   e n o u g h   t o   c a t c h   t h e i r   o w n   p r e y   p l e a s e   g a t h e r   b e n e a t h   h i g h r o c k   f o r   a   c l a n   m e e t i n g . "   S h e   y o w e l e d ,   a n d   R o b i n ,   R a v e n ,   B e a s t b o y ,   C y b o r g ,   a n d   S t a r f i r e   a l l   g o t   t h e   m e s s a g e   t h a t   i t   w a s   t i m e   t o   b e   q u i e t . . . a n d   l i s t e n .   " W e   k n o w   b y   S t a r c l a n   t h a t   t h e y   w e r e   t o   s e n d   f i v e   s t r o n g   w a r r i o r s   t o   o u r   c l a n   i n   o u r   t i m e   o f   n e e d . . . T h e y   h a v e   k e p t   t h e i r   p r o m i s e   a n d   d o n e   s o .   P l e a s e ,   w o u l d   y o u   f i v e   c o m e   u p o n   H i g h r o c k ? "   S h e   a s k e d   a n d   t h e   f i v e   s t o o d   a n d   p r o c e d e d   t o   t h e   H i g h r o c k .   R o b i n   l e a p t   a p o n   i t   w i t h   e a s e ,   a s   d i d   S t a r f i r e   R a v e n   a n d   B e a s t b o y .   C y b o r g   h a d   a   l i t t l e   t r o u b l e   t h o u g h ,   b u t   h e   m a d e   i t .   " T h e s e   a r e   t h e   f i v e   S t a r c l a n   h a s   s e n t   f o r   u s .   H e r e   t h e y   a r e :   R o b i n ,   o u r   l e a d e r ,   R a v e n ,   o u r   d e p u t y ,   S t a r f i r e ,   o u r   m e d i c i n e   c a t ,   a n d   t h e s e   t w o   a r e   t h e   t w o   e x t r a   w a r r i o r s . "   R o b i n   l o o k e d   a t   t h e   l i t t l e   g r a y   s h e   c a t   s t r a n g l y .   H o w   h a d   s h e   k n o w e n   w h o   h a d   w h a t   p o s i t i o n ?   H e   s h r u g g e d   i t   o f f   a n d   l o o k e d   a t   t h e   f e w   c a t s   b e l o w   t h e m .   1 0 .   H e   c o u n t e d   t e n   i n   a l l .   H e   f r o w n e d   s l i g h t l y ,   t h e n   T h r u s h f o o t   s p o k e   u p   a g a i n .   " O u r   n e w   l e a d e r s   n a m e   s h a l l   b e   c h a n g e d   f r o m   R o b i n ,   t o   R o b i n s t a r .   W e   h o n o r   y o u   a n d   t r u s t   i n   y o u r   j u g m e n t . "   S h e   b o w e d   h e r   h e a d   t o   t h e   s i l v e r   t a b b y .   " A n d   o u r   n e w   d e p u t y ' s   n a m e   s h a l l   b e   R a v e n w i n g .   W e   a l s o   t r u s t   i n   y o u r   j u d g e m e n t . "   S h e   a l s o   b o w e d   h e r   h e a d   t o   R a v e n .   " S t a r f i r e ,   o u r   n e w   m e d i c i n e   c a t ,   s h a l l   b e   r e s p e c t e d   i n   h e r   r e l a t i o n s h i p   w i t h   S t a r c l a n . "   S h e   b o w e d   h e r   h e a d   t o   S t a r f i r e .   " A n d   a s   f o r   o u r   t w o   n e w   w a r r i o r s ,   C y b o r g ,   y o u r   n e w   n a m e   s h a l l   b e   S t o r m h e a r t ,   a n d   B e a s t b o y ,   y o u   s h a l l   b e   R e d f u r .   W e   t h a n k   y o u   a l l   f o r   j o i n i n g   u s . "   S h e   b o w e d   h e r   h e a d   o n c e   m o r e   t o   a l l   f i v e   o f   t h e m ,   t h e n   l e a p t   d o w n .   R o b i n   g u l p e d   w h e n   R a v e n   n u d g e d   h i m ,   n o t   m e e t i n g   h e r   e y e s .   " U m . . . . w e l l ,   t h i s   a l l   k i n d   o f   a   u m . . . s u r p r i s e   f o r   a l l   o f   u s ,   b u t   u h . . . w e ' l l   t r y   t o   h e l p   y o u   a s   b e s t . . . "   H e   w a s   i n t e r u p t e d   b y   l o u d   y o w l e s   o f   s h e e r   j o y .   W i t h   a   n o d   f r o m   T h r u s h f o o t ,   t h e y   a l l   l e a p t   d o w n ,   a n d   T h r u s h f o o t   s h o w e d   t h e m   t h e i r   d e n s .         A f t e r   t h e y   w e r e   a l l   s e t t l e d   i n   a n d   f a i r l y   c o m f o r t a b l e ,   R o b i n   w a l k e d   o u t   o f   t h e   l e a d e r s   d e n   i n t o   t h e   c l e a r i n g .   H e   s a t   i n   t h e   m i d d l e ,   h i s   f i e r c e   y e l l o w   e y e s   l o o k i n g   a r o u n d .   R a v e n   a p p e a r e d   b e s i d e   h i m ,   s i t t i n g   n e a t l y   w i t h   h e r   b l a c k   t a i l   c u r l e d   a r o u n d   h e r   p a w s .   " S o . . . t h i s   i s   w i e r d ,   i s n ' t   i t ? "   S h e   s a i d ,   l o o k i n g   a t   h i m   f o n d l y .   H e   l o o k e d   d o w n   a t   h e r ,   s i g h i n g   ' ' I   s u p p o s e . . . I   j u s t   d o n ' t   k n o w   h o w   w e ' r e   g o i n g   t o   h e l p   t h e s e   c a t s . . . p r o t e c t   t h e m   a n d   t h i s   f o r e s t   f r o m   w h a t ? "   H e   s a i d ,   s t a r i n g   a t   t h e   c a m p   e n t r a n c e .   A   h o s t i l e   g l a n c e   w a s   s h o t   a t   h i m   a n d   R a v e n   b y   a   c h a r c o a l   s h e   c a t ,   w h o   a l m o s t   s e e m e d   n e r v o u s .   " I   c a n   s e e   w e ' r e   w e l c o m e d , "   R o b i n   w h i s p e r e d   i n   R a v e n ' s   e a r   s a r c a s t i c l y .   S h e   s m i l e d   a n d   p r i c k e d   h e r   e a r s   t o w a r d s   t h e   c a m p   e n t r a n c e ,   w h e r e   t w o   c a t s   w e r e   c o m i n g   f r o m   t h e   e n t r a n c e .   T h e y ' r e   e y e s   w e n t   w i d e   a s   t h e y   s a w   R o b i n   a n d   R a v e n ,   a s   t h e   p r e y   d r o p p e d   f r o m   t h e i r   m o u t h s .   " W e l l   n o w . . . S t a r c l a n   w a s   r i g h t   a n d   t r u e   t o   t h e i r   w o r d ! "   O n e   o f   t h e m   m e w e d   e x c i t e d l y ,   q u i c k l y   p i c k i n g   u p   h e r   s h a r e   o f   t h e   p r e y   a n d   d r o p p i n g   i t   i n   a   p i l e ,   t h e n   r u s h e d   o v e r   t o   t h e m .   " H e l l o ,   I ' m   S i l v e r p a w ,   a n d   t h i s   i s   m y   f r i e n d ,   S c a r p a w .   W e ' r e   a p r e n t i c e s   o f   L i g h t c l a n ! "   S h e   a d d r e s s e d   h e r s e l f   a n d   h e r   f r i e n d   p r o u d l y ,   s i t t i n g   t a l l   i n   f r o n t   o f   t h e m .   R o b i n   b o w e d   h i s   s i l v e r   h e a d   i n   g r e e t i n g   " P l e a s e d   t o   m e e t   y o u   I ' m . . . "   H e   w a s   c u t   o f f   b y   T h r u s h f o o t   a s   s h e   s t a l k e d   u p .   " T h i s   i s   R o b i n s t a r ,   o u r   n e w   l e a d e r ,   a n d   R a v e n w i n g ,   o u r   n e w   d e p u t y .   Y o u   s h a l l   a d d r e s s   t h e m   a s   I   h a v e . "   S h e   m e w e d   s t e r n l y   a t   t h e   t w o ,   w h o   s t o o p e d   d o w n   t o   t h e i r   b e l l i e s   r e s p e c t f u l l y .   " W e l c o m e   R o b i n s t a r   a n d   R a v e n w i n g , "   T h e y   m e w e d   i n   u n i s i o n .   R o b i n   l o o k e d   a t   t h e m .   " N o   n e e d   t o   b e   t o o   r e s p e c t f u l l y . . . w e   a r e n ' t   r o y a l t y . "   H e   s a i d   i n   a n   a l m o s t   a m u s e d   v o i c e .   T h e   t w o   c a m e   u p   s h a r p l y ,   b u t   T h r u s h f o o t   s e e m e d   t o   r e a d   t h e i r   m i n d s .   " B u t   t o   u s . . . y o u   a r e .   T o   s a v e   o u r   c l a n   a n d   t h e   f o r e s t   i s   m o s t   r o y a l   i n   o u r   c o d e .   C o m e   R o b i n s t a r ,   R a v e n w i n g ,   I   s h a l l   s h o w   y o u   a r o u n d   t h e   t e r r i t o r y   b o u n d e r i e s   a n d   t h e   c a m p .   " M a y   w e   c o m e   w i t h   y o u ? "   S i l v e r p a w   a s k e d   q u i e t l y ,   h e r   e a r s   f l a t t e n e d   a g a i n s t   h e r   h e a d .   T h r u s h f o o t   l o o k e d   a t   R o b i n   a n d   R a v e n .   " T h e   w o r d   i s   y o u r s . "   S h e   m e w e d ,   a n d   R o b i n   n o d d e d .   " I   s u p p o s e . "   H e   s a i d ,   s t a n d i n g   u p   t o   t o w e r   o v e r   t h e m .   R a v e n   a l s o   s t o o d ,   s t r e t c h i n g   h e r   l e g s .   T h r u s h f o o t   n o d d e d   a n d   l e d   o f f ,   s p e e d i n g   o u t   o f   t h e   c a m p   t h r o u g h   t h e   g o r s e   t u n n e l .   R o b i n   a n d   R a v e n   s t r u g g l e d   s l i g h t l y   t o   k e e p   u p ,   n o t   b e i n g   u s e d   t o   t h i s .   T h e   a p p r e n t i c e s   k e p t   q u i e t ,   a n d   o n c e   T h r u s h f o o t   s t o p p e d ,   a t   a   t h i c k   r o s e b u s h   t u n n e l .   " C a r e f u l l . . . t h o r n s . "   S h e   s a i d ,   d a s h i n g   i n s i d e   q u i c k l y .   R o b i n   s h r u g g e d   a n d   l o w e r e d   h i s   a g i l e   b o d y   t o   t h e   g r o u n d ,   b o l t i n g   i n s i d e .   R a v e n   f o l l o w e d ,   a l o n g   w i t h   t h e   t w o   a p p r e n t i c e s .   " N o w ,   t h i s   i s   t h e   t r a i n i n g   h o l l o w ,   t h i s   i s   w h e r e   a l l   a p p r e n t i c e s   a r e   t r a i n e d   b y   t h e i r   m e n t o r s . "   R o b i n   n o d d e d .   T h e   a p p r e n t i c e s   j u m p e d   h a p p i l y   u p   a n d   d o w n ,   b o t h   f o r g e t i n g   T h r u s h f o o t ' s   w a r n i n g s .   " D o   y o u   w a n t   t o   s e e   s o m e   o f   m y   m o v e s ? "   " D o   y o u   w a n t   t o   s e e   u s   i n   b a t t l e ? "   T h e y   f l o o d e d   t h e   t w o   w i t h   q u e s t i o n s .   " A l r i g h t . . . l e t ' s   w a t c h . "   R o b i n   s a i d ,   l o o k i n g   a t   T h r u s h f o o t s   a n n o y e d   l o o k .   R a v e n   a l s o   s a w   i t ,   a n d   n o d d e d .   T h e   t w o   b o w e d   t h e i r   h e a d s   r e s p e c t i v l y ,   t h e n   b o u n d e d   t o   t h e   m i d d l e   o f   t h e   h o l l o w .   T h e y   b e g a n   m o c k   f i g h t i n g ,   b o t h   p o w e r f u l   f i g h t e r s .   " T h e y   w i l l   b e   m a d e   w a r r i o r s   w h e n   t h e y   p r o v e   t h e i r   t r a i n i n g   a n d   l o y a l t y   i n   b a t t l e . "   R o b i n   w i n c e d   a s   S c a r p a w   w e n t   f l y i n g   w i t h   a   t h u m p   a s   h e   h i t   t h e   g r o u n d .   " T h e y   l o o k   p r e t t y   g o o d   t o   m e . "   H e   c l a i m e d   w h e n   t h e y   h e a r d   s c r e e c h e s   f r o m   t h e   c a t s   a t   t h e   c a m p .   R o b i n   w a s   f i r s t   o u t ,   w i t h   R a v e n   c l o s e   b e h i n d   h i m .   T h r u s h f o o t   h i s s e d   a n d   f o l l o w e d   t h e m ,   t h e   a p p r e n t i c e s   c l o s e   b e h i n d .   R o b i n   s l i d   t o   a   s t o p   a t   t h e   c a m p . . . w h a t   m e t   h i s   e y e s   m a d e   h i m   b u r n   i n   r a g e .           T h e   c a m p t   w a s   j u s t   t h r i v i n g   i n   b a t t l e . . . R o b i n ' s   e y e s   b u r n e d   w i t h   r a g e .   H e   a c t u a l l y   d i d n ' t   k n o w   w h a t   w a s   m a k i n g   h i m   s o   f i e r c e . . . H e   i g n o r e d   i t   a n d   l e a p t   i n t o   t h e   b a t t l e ,   s e n s i n g   t h a t   t h e   o t h e r s   w e r e   r e l i e v e d   t h a t   h e   R a v e n   a n d   t h e   o t h e r   t h r e e   w e r e   t h e r e .   T h e y   a l l   f o u g h t   b r a v e l y ,   t h o u g h   B e a s t b o y   w a s   s t r u g g l i n g   s o m e . . . h i s   b e i n g   a   w i m p   a n d   a l l .   R o b i n   s t o p p e d   f o r   a   m o m e n t   t o   c a t c h   h i s   b r e a t h . . . a n d   t o   f i g u r e   o u t   w h a t   w a s   g o i n g   o n .   H e   h a d   n o   i d e a   w h e r e   h e   l e a r n e d   t o   f i g h t   l i k e   t h i s .   S u d d e n l y   h e   f o u n d   h e   w a s   c r a s h i n g   t o   t h e   h a r d   g r o u n d ,   a n d   s a t   u p   t o   f i n d   a   l a r g e   g o l d   t o m   s m i r k i n g   a t   h i m .   " Y o u   m a y   b e   s t r o n g   a n d   a g i l e . . . B U T   Y O U   F I G H T   L I K E   A   K I T T Y P E T ! "   H e   g r o w l e d ,   a n d   R o b i n   s o m e h o w   k n e w   t h a t   t h i s   m u s t   b e   t h e   l e a d e r   o f   t h e   a t t a c k i n g   c l a n .   R o b i n   f e l t   f u r y   a n d   r a g e   b u r n   i n s i d e   o f   h i m   a s   h e   t h r e w   h i m s e l f   a t   t h e   t o m ,   k n o c k i n g   h i m   o v e r .   " I   c o u l d   s a y   t h e   s a m e   f o r   y o u ! "   H e   g r o w l e d ,   n o t   n o t i c i n g   t h a t   t h e   o t h e r   c a t s   h a d   s t o p p e d   f i g h t i n g ,   s t a n d i n g   w h e r e   t h e y   w e r e   t o   w a t c h .   T h e   b r o w n   t o m   s t a g g e r e d   u p ,   s a y i n g   " I ' m   G o l d s t a r ,   l e a d e r   o f   N i g h t c l a n .   W h o   a r e   y o u ?   S o m e   k i t t y p e t   t a k e n   i n ? "   H e   s m i r k e d ,   a n d   s n i g g e r s   f r o m   h i s   c l a n   r o s e   u p .   " H E ' S   N O T   A   K I T T Y P E T !   H E ' S   R O B I N S T A R ! "   R o b i n   t h r e w   a   l o o k   i n   t h e   d i r e c t i o n   t h a t   t h e   v o i c e   c a m e   f r o m ,   s e e i n g   T h r u s h f o o t   b r i s t l i n g .   " R o b i n s t a r   h u h ?   Y o u   e x p e c t   t o   s a v e   a   c l a n   a n d   y o u   c a n ' t   e v e n   f i . . . "   G o l d s t a r   w a s   c u t   s h o r t   a s   R o b i n   t h r e w   h i m s e l f   o n   h i m ,   p i n n i n g   h i m   t o   t h e   g r o u n d .   G o l d s t a r   s t r u g g l e d   u n d e r   h i s   t h o r n   s h a r p   c l a w s .   T h e   t w o   l a r g e   c a t s   t h e n   b e g a n   a   v i c i o u s   b a t t l e ,   n o t   c a r i n g   i f   o n e   o f   t h e m   d i e d   o r   n o t         R a v e n ' s   e y e s   w e r e   w i d e   a s   s h e   w a t c h e d   t h e   t w o . . . S i l v e r   a g a i n s t   G o l d .   T h e y   f e l l   t o   t h e   g r o u n d ,   w h e n   R o b i n   s u d d e n l y   w e n t   l i m p   u n d e r   G o l d s t a r s   f i e r c e   g r i p .   H e   s t o o d   u p .   " H a h . . . s o m e   l e a d e r   y o u r s   t u r n e d   o u t   t o   b e . "   R a v e n   c o u l d n ' t   b e l i e v e   h e r   e y e s . . . R o b i n ,   d e a d ?   B u t   w h a t   h a p p e n e d   n e x t   n e a r l y   m a d e   h e r   j u m p   o u t   o f   h e r   s k i n .   R o b i n   l e a p t   u p   a t   G o l d s t a r ,   o v e r p o w e r i n g   h i m   e a s i l y .   H e   w a s   b r e a t h i n g   f a i r l y   h a r d ,   a s   h e   h i s s e d   i n   G o l d s t a r s   e a r ,   " S u r p r i s e   i s   a   w a r r i o r s   g r e a t e s t   s k i l l , "   G o l d s t a r s   e y e s   w e r e   w i d e   a s   f u l l   m o o n s .   " I   k i l l e d   y o u . . . "   R o b i n   s m i r k e d   a n d   h i s s e d   a g a i n   " N o . . . y o u   d i d n ' t . "   W i t h   t h a t   h e   s t e p p e d   o f f   o f   G o l d s t a r ,   a n d   h e   s t o o d   u p ,   s h a k i n g   h i s   d u s t y   g o l d   p e l t   o f f .   " Y o u . . . "   T h e n   h e   s p a t   f u r i o u s l y   a n d   t h r e w   h i m s e l f   a t   R o b i n ,   b u t   R o b i n   s i d e   s t e p p e d   n e a t l y   o u t   o f   t h e   w a y ,   l e a v i n g   G o l d s t a r   t o   f a l l   t o   t h e   g r o u n d .   G o l d s t a r   r e c o v e r e d   q u i c k   a s   l i g h t n i n g ,   l e a p i n g   a t   R o b i n .   R o b i n   h a d   n o   i d e a   h o w   h e   k n e w   h o w   t o   d o   a l l   o f   t h i s . . . h e   j u s t ,   w a s .   H e   r e a r e d   u p   o n   h i s   h i n d   l e g s ,   m e e t i n g   G o l d s t a r   w i t h   f u l l   i m p a c t .   T h e   t w o   f o u g h t   v i c i o u s l y   f o r   a   m o m e n t . . . a   s c r a t c h   f o r   a   b i t e ,   a   b i t e   f o r   a   s c r a t c h .   G o l d s t a r   s u d d e n l y   d r o p p e d   a n d   w e n t   l i m p ,   b u t   R o b i n   d i d n ' t   b u y   i t .   W h e n   G o l d s t a r   d i d n ' t   r i s e ,   R o b i n   t o o k   a   s t e p   c l o s e r ,   t h e n   j u m p e d   o u t   o f   t h e   w a y   a s   G o l d s t a r   l e a p t   u p .   H e   f o u n d   i n s t e a d   o f   R o b i n s   n e c k ,   a   m o u t h f u l l   o f   f o r e s t   f l o o r .   R o b i n   w a s   s t a n d i n g   a   f e w   f e e t   a w a y ,   h i s   h e a d   l o w e r e d   t h r e a t n i n g y .   F o r   t h e   f i r s t   t i m e   G o l d s t a r   s a w   h i s   e y e s . . . t h o s e   d e e p ,   f i r e   y e l l o w ,   b u r n i n g   e y e s .   H e   t r e m b l e d .   " N i g h t c l a n !   R e t r e a t ! "   H e   y o w l e d ,   p e l t i n g   o u t   o f   t h e   c a m p .   R o b i n   s t o o d   t h e r e ,   t h e n   s a t   d o w n   w e a r i l y .   " D U D E !   W h e r e   d i d   y o u   l e a r n   h o w   t o   f i g h t   l i k e   t h a t ?   T h a t   w a s   v i c i o u s ! "   B e a s t b o y   e x c l a i m e d ,   l i m p i n g   u p   t o   h i m .   " F a b u l o u s   R o b i n s t a r !   T h a t   w a s   a w s o m e !   S t a r c l a n   w o u l d   b e   p r o u d , "   T h r u s h f o o t   e x c l a i m e d ,   s i t t i n g   d o w n   b e s i d e   h i m .   R a v e n   p u s h e d   h e r   w a y   t h r o u g h   t h e   g a t h e r i n g   c a t s .   " A r e   y o u   o k ? "   S h e   a s k e d   w o r r e d l y .   R o b i n   n o d d e d .   " I ' m   f i n e . . . "   H e   l i e d .   H e   k n e w   R a v e n   k n e w   h e   l i e d   b y   t h e   l o o k   i n   h e r   e y e s .   S h e   s a t   d o w n   b e s i d e   h i m ,   e y e i n g   a   n a s t y   b l e e d i n g   g a s h   o n   h i s   s h o u l d e r .   " F e t c h   S t a r f i r e   w o u l d   y o u   p l e a s e ? "   S h e   a s k e d ,   a n d   a   m o t t l e d   b r o w n   s h e   c a t   n o d d e d   t h e n   l e f t .   R o b i n   s h o o k   h i s   s i l v e r   p e l t ,   w i n c i n g .   R a v e n   w o u l d   j u s t   n o r m a l l y   h e a l   h i m ,   I F   t h e y   w e r e   h u m a n   b e i n g s .   B u t   c a t   i n s t i n c t   t o l d   h e r   w h a t   t o   d o . ( s h e   r e a l l y   h a d   n o   i d e a   w h a t   s h e   w a s   d o i n g . . . s h e   w a s   j u s t   d o i n g   i t )   S h e   t u r n e d   a r o u n d   a n d   b e g a n   t o   l i c k   t h e   g a s h ,   w h e n   R o b i n   f l i n c h e d   q u i c k l y .   S t a r f i r e   a p p e a r e d ,   w i t h   a   s m a l l   t o r t o i s h e l l .   " F r i e n d   R o b i n ! "   S h e   s a i d   q u i c k l y ,   t h e n   l o o k e d   a t   t h e   t o r t o i s h e l l   s h e   c a t .   " G o   g e t   s o m e   p o p p y   s e e d s . . . t h a t   w i l l   d u l l e n   t h e   p a i n . . . t h e n   I ' l l   g e t   t h e   n e x t   t h i n g . "   R o b i n   g a v e   S t a r f i r e   a   q u i z i c a l   l o o k   a s   s h e   d r o p p e d   a   f e w   i n   f r o n t   o f   h i m ,   a n d   s h e   s h r u g g e d   " I   s u p p o s e   y o u   e a t   t h e m "   S h e   s a i d ,   a n d   R o b i n   s h r u g g e d   a n d   c r o u c h e d   d o w n ,   e a t i n g   t h e   p o p p y   s e e d s   o n e   b y   o n e .   R a v e n   c o n t i n u e d   t o   c l e a n   t h e   w o u n d ,   w h e n   t h e   t o r t o i s h e l l   c a m e   w i t h   c o b w e b s   w r a p p e d   a r o u n d   o n e   o f   h e r   p a w s .   S h e   h o p p e d   u p   t o   R o b i n ,   p l a c i n g   t h e   c o b w e b s   o n   h i s   g a s h e d   s h o u l d e r .   R a v e n   p r e s s e d   h e r s e l f   a g a i n s t   R o b i n   f e a r f u l l y ,   w h e n   t h e   t o r t o i s h e l l   n o d d e d   a s   s h e   p r e s s e d   t h e   c o b w e b s   f o r c e f u l l y ,   t h e n   t o o k   t h e m   a w a y .   " T h a t   h a s   s t o p p e d   t h e   b l e e d i n g .   Y o u   s h o u l d   b e   f i n e   n o w . "   S h e   m e w e d ,   l e a d i n g   S t a r f i r e   b a c k   t o   t h e   M e d i c i n e   c a t ' s   d e n .   R o b i n   l o w e r e d   h i m s e l f   t o   t h e   g r o u n d ,   l a y i n g   h i s   h e a d   o n   h i s   p a w s .   R a v e n   l a y e d   d o w n   b e s i d e   h i m ,   w h e n   T h r u s h f o o t   s a i d ,   " P e r h a p s   y o u   s h o u l d   g e t   s o m e   r e s t   R o b i n s t a r "   S h e   m e w e d ,   w h e n   R o b i n   n o d d e d   a n d   h o i s t e d   h i m s e l f   u p   a n d   l i m p e d   t o w a r d s   t h e   l e a d e r s   d e n .   R a v e n   w a t c h e d   f e a r f u l l y ,   w h e n   B e a s t b o y   a n d   C y b o r g   l e d   h e r   t o   t h e   w a r r i o r s   d e n .         T h e   n e x t   m o r n i n g ,   R o b i n   o p e n e d   h i s   e y e s   a n d   w i n c e d   a s   h i s   s h o u l d e r   w a s   s t i f f .   H e   s a t   u p ,   l o o k i n g   a r o u n d   t h e   d e n .   I t   w a s   f a i r l y   d a r k .   R a v e n ' s   k i n d   o f   p l a c e .   H e   t h o u g h t ,   t h e n   h e   s t o o d   u p ,   l i m p i n g   s l i g h t l y   o u t   o f   t h e   d e n .   H e   b l i n k e d   i n   t h e   b r i g h t   l i g h t ,   w h e n   t h e   c h a r c o a l   s h e   c a t   s n e e r e d   " W e l l   t h e   g r e a t   l e a d e r   a w a k e s ! "   S h e   s a i d ,   l a u g h i n g   a t   h e r   j o k e .   " H e y !   I f   a n y o n e   m a k e s   j o k e s   h e r e ,   i t ' s   m e ! "   B e a s t b o y   b o u n d e d   u p ,   l o o k i n g   a t   t h e   s h e   c a t .   " W e l l .   H o w   d i d   y o u   s l e e p ? "   H e   a s k e d ,   s t i f i l i n g   a   y a w n .   R o b i n   l o o k e d   a t   h i m   w i t h   h i s   y e l l o w   e y e s .   " D o   I   l o o k   l i k e   I   s l e p t   w e l l ? "   B e a s t b o y   n o d d e d .   " R a v e n   d i d n ' t   s l e e p   w e l l .   S h e ' s   i t c h i n g   t o   s e e   y o u .   I ' l l   g o   g e t   h e r . "   B e a s t b o y   b o u n d e d   o f f ,   h a p p y   a s   e v e r .   H e   d a s h e d   i n s i d e   t h e   w a r r i o r s   d e n ,   a n d   b e f o r e   l o n g   R a v e n   d a s h e d   o u t ,   b o l t i n g   o v e r   t o   h i m .   " A r e   y o u   o k ? "   S h e   a s k e d ,   t h a t   f e a r   s t i l l   h a u n t i n g   h e r   e y e s .   R o b i n   s m i l e d   s l i g h t l y   " I ' m   f i n e . . . S t i f f ,   b u t   f i n e . "   R a v e n   p u r r e d   i n   d e l i g h t   a s   t h e   t w o   a p p r e n t i c e s ,   t h e   O N L Y   a p p r e n t i c e s ,   c a m e   o u t ,   S c a r p a w   l i m p e d   u p   t o   R o b i n .   " G o o d   m o r n i n g !   H o w   i s   y o u r   s h o u l d e r ?   W i l l   y o u   b e   a b l e   t o   h o l d   a   p a t r o l ? "   H e   a s k e d   e x c i t e d l y .   R o b i n   s h r u g g e d   " M y   s h o u l d e r ' s   f i n e . . . H o w   d i d   y o u   t w o   f i g h t   l a s t   n i g h t ? "   T h e   a p p r e n t i c e s   l o o k e d   a t   e a c h o t h e r   e x c i t e d l y .   " W i l l o w t a i l   s a i d   w e   f o u g h t   l i k e   w a r r i o r s ! "   S i l v e r p a w   m e w e d   e x c i t e d l y .   R o b i n   l o o k e d   u p   a s   a n o t h e r   c a t   a p p r o a c h e d .   " T h e y   d i d . . . T h e y   f o u g h t   j u s t   l i k e   T i g e r c l a n . "   S h e   s a i d ,   s i t t i n g   d o w n   b y   t h e   t w o   l o v i n g l y .   " A r e   y o u   t h e i r   m o t h e r ? "   R a v e n   a s k e d   a n d   W i l l o w t a i l   n o d d e d .   " Y e s ,   I ' m   W i l l o w t a i l .   T h e s e   a r e   m y   t w o   a n d   o n l y   k i t s .   T h e y   a r e   t h e   o n l y   a p p r e n t i c e s   a s   o f   n o w . "   S h e   m e w e d ,   t h e n   T h r u s h f o o t   c a m e   o v e r .   " R o b i n s t a r . . . y o u   m u s t   t r a v e l   t o   H i g h s t o n e s   t o   r e c i e v e   y o u r   n i n e   l i v e s . "   S h e   m e w e d ,   w a t c h i n g   h i m   c a r e f u l l y .   R o b i n   w h i s p e r e d   t o   R a v e n ,   " I   d i d n ' t   k n o w   c a t s   c a n   h a v e   n i n e   l i v e s . "   H e   s a i d ,   n o d d i n g .   " O k . . . w h e n ? "   T h r u s h f o o t   g l a n c e d   a t   h i m .   " T h i s   m o r n i n g ,   n o w .   I   s h a l l   a c o m p a n y   y o u ,   a s   w e l l   a s   y o u r   d e p u t y   a n d   t w o   o t h e r s . "   S h e   s a i d ,   t h e n   l e f t   h i m .   " W e l l .   I   d o n ' t   u n d e r s t a n d   a n y   o f   t h i s . . . y o u ? "   R a v e n   s h o o k   h e r   h e a d .   " N o p e .   I   s u p p o s e   I ' m   g o i n g . "   R o b i n   n o d d e d   a n d   s h o o k   h i s   h e a d .   " W e   c a n ' t   t a k e   S t a r f i r e . . . s h e ' s   t h e   m e d i c i n e   c a t . . . I   d o n ' t   t h i n k   t h e y   c a n   c o m e .   I   g u e s s   w e   t a k e   B e a s t b o y   a n d   C y b o r g . "   H e   s a i d ,   w h e n   T h r u s h f o o t   c a m e   b a c k .   " H a v e   y o u   c h o s e n ? "   T h e y   b o t h   n o d d e d .   " C o m e   w i t h   m e ;   w e   n e e d   t r a v e l i n g   h e r b s . "   S h e   m e w e d ,   t r o t t i n g   s t e a d i l y   t o   t h e   M e d i c i n e   C a t s   d e n .   O n c e   t h e y   w e r e   t h e r e ,   S t a r f i r e   b o u n d e d   u p   t o   t h e m   h a p p i l y .   " F r i e n d s !   I   h a v e   l e a r n e d   o f   t h e   t r a v e l i n g   h e r b s   w i t h   y o u   n e e d ! "   S h e   s a i d   e x c i t e d l y ,   t h e n   w e n t   a n d   g o t   f i v e   b u n d l e s .   " E n j o y ! "   S h e   s a i d   s a r c a s t i c l y ,   w a t c h i n g   t h e m   a s   t h e y   e a c h   p i c k e d   u p   a   b u n d l e .   R a v e n   s n i f f e d   d i s a i n f u l l y ,   t h e n   t o o k   a   b i t e ,   h e r   f a c e   t w i s t i n g   u p   a s   s h e   c h e w e d   f o r c e f u l l y .   O n c e   s h e   w a s   d o n e ,   s h e   s h o o k   h e r   h e a d   " U g h !   W h a t   i s   a l l   t h a t   s t u f f ? "   S t a r f i r e   g l e a m e d   i n   a m u s m e n t .   " H e r b s   t o   k e e p   y o u r   h u n g e r   a w a y ,   a n d   a   f e w   o t h e r s . "   O n c e   R o b i n   w a s   d o n e ,   h e   s t o o d   u p .   " A r e   w e   r e a d y ? "   H e   a s k e d ,   a f t e r   t h e y   w e r e   a l l   f i n i s h e d   T h r u s h f o o t   n o d d e d   a n d   t h e   f i v e   t o o k   f o r   t h e   c a m p   e n t r a n c e .         " D u d e . . . I ' m   N E V E R   g o i n g   t o   g e t   t h a t   t a s t e   o u t   o f   m y   m o u t h . "   B e a s t b o y   s a i d ,   a   s o u r   l o o k   o n   h i s   r e d   f a c e .   C y b o r g   s m i l e d .   " C o m e   o n   B . . . W e   a l l   g o t   t h e   t a s t e   o u t .   W e l l ,   m o r e   l i k e   i t   d i s s a p e a r e d . . b u t   w h a t e v e r . "   R o b i n   g a v e   a n   a m u s e d   s m i l e   a n d   l e t   T h r u s h f o o t   l e a d   t h e   w a y ,   a s   h e   w a l k e d   b e s i d e   R a v e n .   S h e   w a l k e d   c l o s e l y   b y   h i m ,   w h e n   T h r u s h f o o t   s t o p p e d   a t   a   w i d e   r o a d .   " C a r e f u l l ,   t h i s   i s   t h e   T h u n d e r p a t h .   M o n s t e r s   t r a v e l   o n   t h i s . "   R o b i n   g a v e   a   q u i z z i c a l   l o o k .   " Y o u   m e a n   a   r o a d ?   M o n s t e r s   d o n ' t   t r a v e l   o n   t h e m . . . C a r s   d o . "   S u d d e n l y   t h e   g r o u n d   b e g a n   t o   s h a k e .   A   l a r g e   p i c k u p   t r u c k   s p e d   b y ,   m a k i n g   T h r u s h f o o t   l e a p   i n   t h e   a i r   i n   f e a r .   S h e   s a t   b r i s t l i n g ,   s t a r i n g   a t   t h e m .   " Y o u   a r e n ' t   a f r a i d   o f   m o n s t e r s ?   S t a r c l a n   h a v e   m a d e   a   s p l e n d i d   c h o i c e ! "   S h e   s a i d   i n c r e d o u s l y .   R o b i n   s h o o k   h i s   h e a d   a n d   g a v e   a   s h o r t   l a u g h .   " T h e s e   a r e n ' t   m o n s t e r s ;   t h e s e   a r e   c a r s .   T h a t   w a s   a   t r u c k . . . a n d   t h i s   i s n ' t   a   T h u n d e r p a t h .   I t ' s   a   r o a d .   C a r s   n e e d   t h e m   t o   t r a v e l . "   T h r u s h f o o t   s h o o k   h e r   h e a d   a n d   w a l k e d   c a u t i o u s l y   u p   t o   t h e m .   " T h e n . . . w h a t   a b o u t   t w o l e g s ?   T h e y   t r a v e l   i n s i d e   t h e   m o n s . . . e r ,   t h e   C A R S   b e l l i e s . "   S h e   a s k e d   c o n f u z e d l y ,   w h e n   R o b i n   e x p l a i n e d .   " T w o l e g s . . . . ?   O h . . . y o u   m e a n   p e o p l e .   T h e y   u s e   c a r s   f o r   t r a n s p o r t a t i o n ,   c a r s   a r e   m u c h   f a s t e r   t h a n   w a l k i n g . "   H e   e x p l a i n e d ,   w h e n   T h r u s h f o o t   s h o o k   h e r   h e a d   a n d   f l u f f l e d   u p   h e r   c o a t   a s   a n o t h e r   c a r   s h o t   b y .   " W e l l ,   n o w   i t ' s   c l e a r .   L e t ' s   c r o s s . "   S h e   s a i d ,   q u i c k l y   b o u n d i n g   a c r o s s .   R o b i n   s h r u g g e d   a n d   l o o k e d   b o t h   w a y s ,   t h e n   r a n   a s   f a s t   a s   h e   c o u l d   a c r o s s   j u s t   a s   a   c a r   s p e d   p a s t ,   n e a r l y   t a k i n g   h i m   w i t h   i t .   R a v e n   d a s h e d   q u i c k l y   a c r o s s ,   c r o u c h   a s   c l o s e   t o   h i m   a s   p o s s i b l e .   " N o w   I   k n o w   w h y   m y   m o t h e r   a l w a y s   t o l d   m e   t o   l o o k   b o t h   w a y s   b e f o r e   c r o s s i n g , "   H e   m u t t e r e d   c r o s s l y ,   w a t c h i n g   a s   C y b o r g   a n d   B e a s t b o y   m a d e   i t   q u i c k l y   a c r o s s ,   f o l l o w e d   b y   C y b o r g .   T h e y   b o t h   r e a c h e d   t h e   o t h e r s   i n   t i m e   t o   h e a r   R o b i n ' s   c o m e n t . . . T h e y   b o t h   l a u g h e d .   R o b i n   s p a t   a t   t h e m   a n g r i l y ,   t h e n   s t o o d   u p .   R a v e n   a l s o   s t o o d   u p ,   a n d   T h r u s h f o o t   l e d   t h e   w a y .           B y   n i g h t f a l l ,   t h e y   r e a c h e d   H i g h s t o n e s .   " R i g h t ,   y o u   g o   i n   t h e r e . . . c a r e f u l l .   I t ' s   p i t c h   b l a c k   i n   t h e r e .   O n c e   y o u   r e a c h   t h e   M o o n s t o n e ,   p r e s s   y o u r   n o s e   a g a i n s t   i t   a n d   f a l l   a s l e e p .   Y o u   w i l l   k n o w   w h a t   w i l l   h a p p e n .   A n d   D o n ' t   T E L L   A N Y O N E   a b o u t   w h a t   y o u   h a v e   s e e n . "   R o b i n   g a v e   a   s l i g h t l y   n e r v o u s   s i g h   a n d   w a l k e d   i n t o   t h e   p i t c h   b l a c k   c a v e ,   r e l y i n g   o n   h i s   s e n s e s   t o   g u i d e   h i m .   H e   d i d n ' t   k n o w   h o w   l o n g   h e   t r a v e l e d .   I t   s e e m e d   l i k e   f o r e v e r .   H e   c o n t i n u e d   o n ,   t h e n   s t o p p e d   w h e n   t h e r e   w a s   l i g h t   e n o u g h   f o r   h i m   t o   s e e .   W h a t   m e t   h i s   e y e s   w a s   s o m e t h i n g   t h a t   a m a z e d   h i m .   I t   w a s   a   l a r g e   r o c k ,   w h i c h   w h e n   t h e   m o o n l i g h t   h i t   i t ,   i t   b l a s t e d   w h i t e ,   c o l d   l i g h t   a p o n   h i m .   H e   g a v e   a   n e r v o u s   s i g h   a n d   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   i t ,   l a y i n g   d o w n   a n d   p r e s s i n g   h i s   n o s e   t o   i t .   H e   c l o s e d   h i s   y e l l o w   e y e s ,   s o o n   f a l l i n g   a s l e e p .         W h a t   m e t   h i m   s h o c k e d   h i m .   N i n e   c a t s   w e r e   s i t t i n g   p e a c f u l l y   i n   f r o n t   o f   h i m .   T h e y   w e r e   j u s t   l i k e   t h e   o n e s   h e   h a d   s e e n   i n   J u m p   C i t y   t h e   d a y   t h e y   w e r e   a l l   c h a n g e d   i n t o   c a t s .   O n e   f r o m   t h e   m i d d l e   s t e p p e d   o u t .   " W e l c o m e ,   R o b i n .   W e   h a v e   b e e n   w a t c h i n g   y o u .   W e   a r e   h a p p y   w i t h   y o u r   p r o s e s s .   Y o u   a r e   p r o t e c t i n g   y o u r   c l a n   w e l l ;   Y o u   p r o v e d   t h a t   i n   y o u r   b a t t l e   w i t h   G o l d s t a r   y e s t e r d a y .   W e   a r e   n o w   t o   g i v e   y o u   y o u r   n i n e   l i v e s .   I   a m   N i g h t e y e . "   S h e   m e w e d ,   t h e n   w a l k e d   u p   t o   h i m ,   s t o p p i n g   i n   f r o n t   o f   h i m .   " A r e   y o u   r e a d y   t o   r e c i e v e   y o u r   n i n e   l i v e s ? "   R o b i n   s h o o k   h i s   h e a d .   N i g h t e y e   p r e s s e d   h e r   p i n k   n o s e   t o   R o b i n ' s   b l a c k   o n e ,   a n d   h i s   w h o l e   b o d y   b u r n e d   l i k e   f i r e   a n d   f r o z e   l i k e   i c e .   H i s   f i r s t   i n s t i n c t   w a s   t o   t u r n   a w a y ,   b u t   h e   f o u n d   h e   c o u l d n ' t   m o v e .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   c o u r a g e .   U s e   i t   w e l l   t o   d e f e n d   t h e   c l a n . . . a n d   y o u r   f r i e n d s . "   A t   o n c e ,   a   b o l t   o f   e n e r g y   s e a r e d   t h r o u g h   R o b i n ,   f i l l i n g   h i s   s e n s e s   w i t h   a   d e a f e n i n g   r o a r .   H i s   e y e s   g r e w   d a r k ,   a n d   h i s   m i n d   f i l l e d   w i t h   c h a o t i c   s w i r l s   o f   b a t t l e s   a n d   s e a r c h e s ,   t h e   f e e l i n g   o f   e x i l e r a t i n g   p a i n .   T h e   p a i n   e b b e d ,   l e a v i n g   h i m   w e a k   a n d   t r e m b l i n g .   I f   t h a t   w a s   o n e   l i f e   r e c i e v e d ,   t h e n   h o w   w a s   h e   g o i n g   t o   s u r v i v e   t h e   t h e   n e x t   e i g h t ?   N i g h t e y e   w a s   a l r e a d y   t u r n i n g   a w a y ,   m o v i n g   b a c k   t o   h e r   r a n k s   i n   S t a r c l a n .   A n o t h e r   c a t   r o s e ,   a n d   s t r o d e   o v e r   t o   h i m .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   j u s t i c e .   U s e   i t   w e l l   a s   y o u   j u d g e   t h e   a c t i o n s   o f   o t h e r s . "   O n c e   m o r e   a n   a g o n i z i n g   s p a s m   s e a r e d   t h r o u g h   R o b i n ,   a n d   h e   h a d   t o   g r i t   h i s   t e e t h   t o   s t o p   h i m s e l f   f r o m   y e l l i n g .   W h e n   h e   r e c o v e r e d ,   h e   w a s   b r e a t h i n g   h a r d   a s   i f   h e   h a d   r u n   t h r o u g h   a l l   o f   J u m p   C i t y   A N D   t h e   f o r e s t .   T h e n   a   t h i r d   c a t   c a m e   f o r w a r d s ,   a s   t h e   s e c o n d   r e t u r n e d .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   l o y a l t y   t o   w h a t   y o u   k n o w   i s   r i g h t . "   R o b i n   c l e n c h e d   h i s   j a w ,   p r e p a r i n g   h i m s e l f   f o r   a n o t h e r   a g o n i z i n g   p a i n ,   b u t   i n s t e a d ,   t h i s   o n e   w a s   w a r m   a n d   t e n d e r .   T h e   s h e   c a t   r e t u r n e d ,   a n d   a   f o u r t h   c a m e   f o r w a r d . A   g r a y   t o m   s t e p p e d   f o r w a r d .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   t i r l e s s   e n e r g y . "   H e   s a i d ,   a n d   a s   t h e   l i f e   s o a r e d   t h r o u g h   R o b i n ,   h e   f e l t   a s   i f   h e   w a s   r u n n i n g   a c r o s s   t h i s   f o r e s t   a n d   a c r o s s   J u m p   C i t y .   H e   k n e w   t h e   e x i l e r a t i o n   o f   s p e e d ,   a n d   h e   h a d   t h e   f e e l i n g   h e   c o u l d   r u n   f o r e v e r .   A   f i f t h   c a t   a p p e a r e d .   S h e   h a d   a   c a l m i n g   v o i c e ,   a   s o o t h i n g   n a t u r e .   R o b i n   s e n s e d   s o m e t h i n g   f a m i l i a r   a b o u t   t h i s   c a t .   W e l l ,   n o t   f a m i l i a r   a s   a   c a t ,   b u t   a s   i f   s h e   w a s   h u m a n .   S o m e t h i n g   f r o m   a   l o n g   t i m e   a g o .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   p r o t e c t i o n "   S h e   s a i d ,   h e r   v o i c e   c a l m   a n d   s o o t h i n g .   R o b i n   f r o w n e d   a n d   e x p e c t e d   t h i s   l i f e   t o   b e   s m o o t h   a n d   w a r m ,   b u t   h e   w a s n ' t   e x p e c t i n g   t h e   b o l t   o f   f i e r c n e s s   t h a t   t r a n s f i x e d   h i m .   H e   f e l t   a s   t h o u g h   a l l   t h e   f u r y   i n   t h e   w o r l d   w a s   b u i l t   u p   i n s i d e   o f   h i m ,   c h a l l e n g i n g   a n y o n e   t o   h a r m   t h e   w e a k e r ,   f a c e l e s s   s h a d o w s   t h a t   c r o u c h e d   b y   h i s   p a w s .   " U s e   i t   w e l l   t o   p r o t e c t   t h e   o n e s   y o u   l o v e   a n d   t h e   c l a n . . . . M y   s o n "   R o b i n ' s   e y e s   w e n t   w i d e .   H i s   m o t h e r . . . ?   N o . . . i t   c o u l d n ' t   b e ,   c o u l d   i t ?   H e   s t a r e d   a t   h e r   i n   d i s b e l i e f ,   a n d   t h e   s i l v e r   s h e   c a t   d i p p e d   h e r   h e a d   a n d   t u r n e d   a r o u n d ,   t h r o w i n g   o n e   l o v i n g   g l a n c e   a t   h i m .   H e   w a t c h e d   t h e   o t h e r   c a t s ,   h i s   e y e s   n o t   l e a v i n g   t h e   o n e .   A n o t h e r   c a t   a p p e a r e d ,   s m i l i n g   a n d   h a p p y .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   m e n t o r i n g .   U s e   i t   t o   t r a i n   t h e   y o u n g . "   H e   s a i d ,   a n d   t h e   l i f e   t h a t   h e   g a v e   R o b i n   w a s   a   p a n g   o f   a n g u i s h   s o   g r e a t   R o b i n   t h o u g h   i t   w o u l d   s t o p   h i s   h e a r t .   T h r e e   m o r e .   J u s t   t h r e e   m o r e   t o   g o .   H e   t h o u g h t   t o   h i m s e l f ,   h i s   y e l l o w   g l i n t i n g   e y e s   s t i l l   n o t   l e a v i n g   t h e   s i l v e r   s h e   c a t   o n   t h e   l e f t   o f   t h e   m i d d l e   c a t .   M i l l i o n s   o f   t h o u g h t s   w e r e   r u s h i n g   t h r o u g h   h i s   h e a d .   H i s   m o t h e r ?   B u t   h e   w a s   h u m a n . . . w e l l ,   n o t   n o w   a n y w a y s .   H e   t r i e d   t o   s h a k e   t h e m   f r o m   h i s   h e a d   a s   h e   b r a c e d   h i m s e l f   f o r   t h e   n e x t   l i f e .   A n o t h e r   c a t   s t e p p e d   f o r w a r d .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   c o m p a s s i o n . "   H e   r e c i e v e d   t h e   l i f e   l i k e   a   l i g h t n i n g   b o l t   s u r g i n g   t h r o u g h   h i m .   H e   r e c o v e r e d   q u i c k l y   e n o u g h .   A n o t h e r   b l a c k   t o m   s t e p p e d   f o r w a r d s ,   h i s   e y e s   g l i n t i n g   l i k e   s t a r s .   " W i t h   t h i s   l i f e   I   g i v e   y o u   l o v e ,   u s e   i t   w e l l   f o r   a l l   t h e   o n e s   i n   y o u r   c a r e . . . a n d   e s p e c i a l l y   f o r   R a v e n . "   T h e r e   w a s   n o   p a i n   i n   t h e   l i f e   t h a t   s u r g e d   t h r o u g h   h i m   n o w .   I t   h e l d   t h e   w a r m t h   o f   s u m m e r ,   b u r n i n g   h i m   d o w n   t o   t h e   t i p s   o f   h i s   p a w s .   A n o t h e r   c a t   s t e p p e d   f o r w a r d s . . . a   m i l k y   w h i t e   s h e   c a t .   " I   a m   C e d a r s t a r .   Y o u   r e m e m b e r   m e   f r o m   y o u r   f i r s t   d a y . "   S h e   m e w e d   q u i e t l y ,   t h e n   s h e   s a i d ,   " A n d   w i t h   t h i s   l a s t   l i f e ,   I   g i v e   y o u   n o b i l i t y ,   c e r t a i n t y ,   a n d   f a i t h .   U s e   i t   w e l l   a s   y o u   l e a d   y o u r   c l a n   i n   t h e   w a y s   o f   S t a r C l a n   a n d   t h e   w a r r i o r   c o d e . "   T h e   w a r m t h   o f   t h e   t o m s   l i f e   h a d   l u l l e d   R o b i n ,   a n d   h e   w a s   u n p r e p a r e d   f o r   t h e   a g o n y   t h a t   s h o o k   h i m   a s   h e   r e c i e v e d   C e d a r s t a r ' s .   H e   s h a r e d   t h e   f e i r c n e s s   o f   h e r   a m b i t i o n .   T h e n ,   i t   w a s   o v e r .   S h e   r e t u r n e d   t o   t h e   o t h e r   c a t s ,   a n d   s h e   s a i d ,   " I   n o w   g i v e   y o u   y o u r   n e w   n a m e :   F r o m   t h i s   m o m e n t   o n   y o u   s h a l l   b e   k n o w e n   a s   R o b i n s t a r . "   T h e   c h a n t i n g   s t a r t e d   a s   t h e   o t h e r   S t a r c l a n   c a t s   c h a n t e d   h i s   n e w   n a m e .   " R o b i n s t a r ,   R o b i n s t a r ! "   W i t h   t h a t ,   a n d   o n e   l a s t   l o v i n g   l o o k   f r o m   t h e   s i l v e r   s h e   c a t ,   t h e   S t a r C l a n   w a r r i o r s   d i s s a p e a r e d .   R o b i n   e x p e c t e d   t o   w a k e   u p ;   b u t   h e   d i d n ' t .   I n s t e a d ,   h e   f o u n d   h i m s e l f   i n   a   p o o l   o f   b l o o d .   H e   t h e n   f o u n d   h e   w a s   d r e n c h e d   i n   i t .   H e   t a s t e d   t h e   b i t e r n e s s   o f   i t   i n   h i s   m o u t h ,   a n d   i t   s t u n g   h i s   e y e s .   H e   s u d d e n l y   f e l t   a   c o m f o r t i n g   s i d e   b y   h i s .   T h e   s i l v e r   s h e   c a t   w a s   t h e r e   w i t h   h i m   a g a i n .   " S o m e t h i n g   t e r r i b l e   i s   c o m i n g ,   m y   s o n .   O n e   c l a n   s h a l l   a l l   p e r i s h ,   t h e   f o r e s t   w i l l   b e   r u l e d   b y   b l o o d .   T a k e   c a r e ,   m y   s o n . "   S h e   s a i d   l o v i n g l y ,   t h e n   h e   f e l t   h e   w a s   a l o n e .   H e   p o n d e r e d   o n   t h e s e   w o r d s .   B l o o d   s t a r t e d   r u n n i n g   f r e e l y .   I t   r a n   o v e r   h i s   p a w s ,   u p   t o   h i s   s t o m a c h ,   t h e n   u p   t o   h i s   c h e s t ,   t h e n   u p   a n d   o v e r   h i s   h e a d .   H e   f o u n d   h i m s e l f   d r o w n i n g   i n   t h e   r i v e r   o f   b l o o d ,   t h e n   i t   w a s   a l l   o v e r .         R o b i n ' s   e y e s   f l a s h e d   o p e n .   H i s   w h o l e   b o d y   a c h e d ,   b u t   s o   m a n y   t h o u g h t s .   H i s   m o t h e r . . . h o w   t h e   h e c k   w a s   s h e   h e r e ?   H e   t h e n   r e a l i z e d   h e   c o u l d   s t i l l   t a s t e   b l o o d   i n   h i s   m o u t h .   H e   s h u d d e r e d   a t   t h e   d r e a m ,   t h e n   s t a r t e d   f o r   t h e   c a v e   e n t r a n c e .   H e   r e a c h e d   t h e   o t h e r   c a t s ,   w h e n   R a v e n   b o u n d e d   u p   t o   h i m .   " Y o u   l o o k   t i r e d . . . a n d   t r o u b l e d . "   H e   n o d d e d   a n d   s t a r t e d   o f f ,   a n d   R a v e n   r a n   u p   t o   h i m .   S h e   w a l k e d   c l o s e   t o   h i m ,   t h i n k i n g .   T h e   o t h e r s   f o l l o w e d ,   a n d   s h e   d e c i d e d   t o   t r y   a n d   t a l k .   " W h a t   h a p p e n e d ? "   R o b i n   g l a n c e d   a t   h e r .   " I ' m   n o t   a l o w e d   t o   t e l l   y o u . "   R a v e n   w o u l d   h a v e   s l a p p e d   h e r   h e a d   i f   s h e   h a d   h a n d s .   " D i d   y o u   r e c i e v e   t h a t   s t a r   n a m e   o r   w h a t e v e r ? "   R o b i n   j u s t   n o d d e d   a n d   c o n t i n u e d ,   a n d   R a v e n   s t o p p e d   f o r   a   s e c o n d .   " G u y s . . . t h e y ' r e   u n p r e d i c t a b l e . "   S h e   m u t t e r e d   u n d e r   h e r   b r e a t h ,   t h e n   r a n   t o   c a t c h   u p .           T h e y   r e a c h e d   t h e   c l a n   a t   d u s k ,   a n d   t h e   t w o   a p p r e n t i c e s   b o u n d e d   u p   t o   t h e m .   ' ' W h a t   h a p p e n e d ?   D i d   y o u   r e c i e v e   y o u r   n i n e   l i v e s ? "   R o b i n   n o d d e d   a n d   w a s   m a k i n g   h i s   w a y   t o   h i s   d e n ,   w h e n   W i l l o w t a i l   s t o p p e d   h i m .   S h e   w h i s p e r e d   s o m e t h i n g   i n   h i s   e a r ,   a n d   h e   n o d d e d   t i r e d l y .   H e   t u r n e d   h i s   p a t h   t o   t h e   H i g h r o c k ,   l e a p i n g   u p o n   i t .   H e   l e t   o u t   a   s i l e n t   s i g h ,   n o t   s u r e   o f   w h a t   t o   d o .   H e   s l i g h t l y   r e c a l l e d   T h r u s h f o o t ' s   w o r d s .   ' ' L e t   a l l   c a t s   o l d   e n o u g h   t o   c a t c h   t h e i r   o w n   p r e y   g a t h e r   b e n e a t h   H i g h r o c k . "   D a m n i t   y o u   m o u s e   b r a i n !   H e   t h o u g h t .   O h   w e l l .   L e t ' s   s e e . . . h o w   d o e s   t h i s   w o r k ?   " W e   h a v e   t w o   a p p r e n t i c e s   r e a d y   t o   b e   m a d e   w a r r i o r s .   C o m e   f o r w a r d . "   H e   s a i d ,   h i s   e y e s   g l i n t i n g   a t   S c a r p a w   a n d   S i l v e r p a w .   T h e y   c a m e   f o r w a r d   a l m o s t   t i m i d l y ,   a n d   s a t   b e n e a t h   h i g h r o c k   p r o u d l y .   C r a p . . . n o w   w h a t ?   H e   t h o u g h t   t o   h i m s e l f .   H e   m a d e   u p   t h e   w o r d s   a s   h e   w e n t   a l o n g ,   f e e l i n g   t h e   o t h e r   c a t s   e y e s   w a t c h i n g   h i m .   " T h e s e   t w o   a p p r e n t i c e s   h a v e   p r o v e d   t h e i r   l o y a l t y   a n d   b a t t l e   s k i l l s   l a s t   n i g h t   w i t h   t h e   b a t t l e   b e t w e e n   u s   a n d   N i g h t c l a n . "   C r a p . . . w h a t   a r e   y o u   s a y i n g ?   Y o u ' v e   o n l y   b e e n   h e r e   f o r   t w o   d a y s . . . w h a t   d o   y o u   k n o w ?   H e   c l e a r e d   h i s   t h o u g h t s .   " S c a r p a w   a n d   S i l v e r p a w ,   s t e p   f o r w a r d . "   S c a r p a w   d i d   a s   h e   w a s   a s k e d .   " D o   y o u   p r o m i s e   t o   b e   l o y a l   t o   y o u r   c l a n ? "   " I   d o "   S i l v e r p a w   m u r m e r e d ,   t h e n   S c a r p a w   i m m i t a t e d   h e r   w o r d s .   " I   d o . "   T h r u s h f o o t   l e a p t   u p ,   a s k i n g   h i m   q u i e t l y   " D o   y o u   w i s h   f o r   m e   t o   d o   t h i s   p a r t ? "   R o b i n   n o d d e d   " S u r e , "   H e   l e a p t   d o w n ,   s i t t i n g   d o w n   b e s i d e   R a v e n .   " T h e n   i n   t h e   n a m e   o f   S t a r c l a n ,   I   g i v e   y o u   y o u r   w a r r i o r   n a m e s .   S i l v e r p a w ,   f r o m   t h i s   m o m e n t   o n ,   y o u   s h a l l   b e   k n o w e n   a s   S i l v e r p e l t .   S c a r p a w ,   f r o m   t h i s   m o m e n t   o n   y o u   s h a l l   b e   k n o w e n   a s   S c a r t a i l .   T o n i g h t   y o u   a r e   o n   v i g i l ;   Y o u   m u s t   n o t   s p e a k   f o r   a l l   t o n i g h t .   P r o t e c t   t h e   c l a n . "   S h e   s a i d ,   t h e n   l e a p t   d o w n   a s   t h e   c l a n   b e g a n   t o   c h a n t   t h e   n e w   w a r r i o r s   n a m e s .   " S i l v e r p e l t !   S c a r t a i l !   S i l v e r p e l t !   S c a r t a i l ! "   T h e n   t h e   c h a n t i n g   b r o k e   a p a r t   a s   t h e   c a t s   w a l k e d   t o   t h e i r   d e n s   t i r e d l y   f o r   t h e   n i g h t .   R o b i n   a n d   h i s   f r i e n d s   r e a l i z e d   t h e y   h a v e n ' t   e a t e n   i n   t w o   d a y s .   L a s t   n i g h t   t h e y   h a d   b e e n   s o   i n t e r e s t e d   b y   t h e   n e w   t h i n g s   a n d   t h e   b a t t l e ,   n o w   t o d a y   t h e   t r a v e l   t o   M o o n s t o n e .   " F a n c y   s o m e t h i n g   t o   e a t ? "   B e a s t b o y   w a s   t h e   o n e   w h o   b r o u g h t   t h e   s u b j e c t   u p .   R o b i n   s h o o k   h i s   h e a d .   " S u r e ,   w h y   n o t ? "   B e a s t b o y   b o u n d e d   a r o u n d ,   m u t t e r i n g   " N o w . . . w h a t   d o   t h e s e   c a t s   e a t ?   C h i p s ?   F r i e s ? "   R o b i n   n u d g e d   h i m .   " C ' m o n   g o o f   b a l l . . . w h a t   d o   c a t ' s   e a t ? "   B e a s t b o y   l o o k e d   c l u e l e s s   f o r   a   m o m e n t ,   t h e n   s c o w e l e d .   " W e ' r e   e x p e c t e d   t o   e a t   m i c e ? "   R a v e n   s t o p p e d   a t   t h e   f r e s h   k i l l   p i l e .   " A n d   v o l e s ,   a n d   b i r d s . "   S h e   g u l p e d .   " B i r d s . . . I ' l l   s t i c k   t o   m i c e   a n d   v o l e s . . . "   T h e n   s h e   s p o t t e d   a   l a r g e   r a b b i t .   " S h a r e ? "   S h e   a s k e d   R o b i n ,   a n d   h e   n o d d e d .   R a v e n   w a l k e d   o v e r   a n d   p i c k e d   i t   u p ,   w a l k i n g   o v e r   t o   R o b i n ' s   d e n ,   l a y i n g   d o w n   b y   t h e   s i d e .   H e   c a m e   t o   j o i n   h e r ,   l a y i n g   d o w n   i n   f r o n t   o f   h e r .   B e a s t b o y   a n d   C y b o r g   c h o s e   t w o   m i c e . . . t h o u g h   B e a s t b o y   w a s   a   l i t t l e   w a r y   a b o u t   e a t i n g   m e a t .   R o b i n   s a t   u p   b e f o r e   h e   s t a r t e d   e a t i n g .   " F i g u r e   I   s h o u l d   t a k e   s o m e t h i n g   t o   S t a r ? "   R a v e n   l o o k e d   u p .   " I   t h i n k   s o . "   R o b i n   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   t h e   f r e s h   k i l l   p i l e ,   p i c k i n g   u p   a   v o l e ,   r u s h i n g   i t   o v e r   t o   h e r .   " S t a r f i r e ? "   H e   d r o p p e d   t h e   v o l e .   " I   f i g u r e d   y o u ' d e   b e   h u n g r y . "   S t a r f i r e   a p p e a r e d ,   l o o k i n g   t i r e d .   " T h a n k   y o u   f r i e n d   R o b i n . "   S h e   s a i d ,   p i c k i n g   i t   u p ,   w h i l e   m u m b l i n g   " G o o d   n i g h t "   T h e n   s h e   d i s a p p e a r e d   i n t o   t h e   d a r k .   R o b i n   t u r n e d   a r o u n d   a n d   w a l k e d   t i r e d l y   o v e r   t o   w h e r e   R a v e n   w a s   l a y i n g ,   a n d   h e   l a y e d   d o w n   i n   f r o n t   o f   h e r   a s   h e   h a d   b e f o r e .   " Y o u   f i r s t . "   H e   s a i d   t o   R a v e n ,   a n d   s h e   g a v e   h i m   a   s l i g h t   l o o k   o f   a n n o y a n c e .   " S u r e . . . l e t   m e   d i e   i f   i t ' s   p o i s o n e d . "   S h e   j o k e d ,   t a k i n g   a   b i t e   a n d   c h e w i n g   t h o u g h t f u l l y .   " I t ' s   n o t   a s   g o o d   a s   h e r b a l   t e a ,   b u t   i t ' s   s u s t a n a n t . "   S h e   s a i d ,   t a k i n g   a n o t h e r   b i t e .   " R o b i n ? "   R o b i n ' s   e y e s   w e r e   c l o s e d   a s   h e   d o z e d   o f f .   " R O B I N ! "   S h e   h i s s e d ,   n o t   w a n t i n g   t o   w a k e   a n y o n e   e l s e   u p .   " H u h ?   W h a t ? "   O h . . . s o r r y   R a v e n . "   H e   s a i d ,   t a k i n g   a   b i t e .   R a v e n   w a t c h e d   h i m   f o r   a   m o m e n t ,   t h e n   w e n t   b a c k   t o   e a t i n g .         T h e   n e x t   m o r n i n g ,   R o b i n   p a d d e d   w e a r i l y   o u t   o f   h i s   d e n ,   s i t t i n g   d o w n   i n   t h e   m i s t y   m o r n i n g .   " G o o d   m o r n i n g   s l e e p y   h e a d . "   R a v e n   s a i d ,   s t a l k i n g   u p   t o   h i m .   " M o r n i n g "   H e   s a i d ,   s i g h i n g .   T h r u s h f o o t   m e t   h i m .   " W e l l   R o b i n s t a r . . . y o u r   f i r s t   o f f i c i a l   d a y   a s   l e a d e r .   Y o u   m u s t   o r g a n i z e   a   b o r d e r   p a t r o l   a n d   a   h u n t i n g   p a t r o l .   C o m e ,   I ' l l   a d d r e s s   t h e   w a r r i o r s   n a m e s .   Y o u   p o i n t ,   a n d   I ' l l   a d d r e s s , "   S h e   s a i d ,   s t a l k i n g   o f f   w i t h   a   s t u c k   u p   g l a n c e   a t   R a v e n   a s   R o b i n   f o l l o w e d   h e r .   W h a t   t h e ?   R a v e n   t h o u g h t .   W a s   s h e   t r y i n g   t o . . . . N o . . . s h e   c o u l d n t . . . c o u l d   s h e ?   R a v e n ' s   m i n d   r e e l e d   w i t h   t h o u g h t s .   S h e   c a n ' t   b e   t r y i n g   t o . . . . . . . S t e a l   R o b i n   c o u l d   s h e ?   R a v e n   s h o o k   t h e   t h o u g h t .   O f   c o u r s e . . . R o b i n   w a s   h e r s .   A l l   h e r s .   A n d   b e s i d e s .   T h e y   h a r d l y   k n e w   a n y   o f   t h e s e   c a t s .   R a v e n   f o l l o w e d   t h e m   w i t h   h e r   h e a d   d o w n   i n   t h o u g h t .         " M i s t e y e s . . . O n e e a r . . . . M o t t l e d p e l t .   Y o u ' l l   g o   o n   a   b o r d e r   p a t r o l . "   T h r u s h f o o t   a d d r e s s e d   e a c h   w a r r i o r   a s   R o b i n   p o i n t e d   t o   o n e .   R a v e n   s a t   b e s i d e   h i m ,   o n   h i s   r i g h t .   " P i n e t a i l . . . . S a p p a w . . . B a r k f u r . . . . . N e e d l e p a w . . . . . M y s t i c h e a r t ,   y o u   w i l l   g o   o n   h u n t i n g   p a t r o l .   W i t h   l e a f   b a r e   c o m i n g ,   w e   n e e d   a l l   t h e   p r e y   p o s s i b l e . "   S h e   s a i d ,   s e n d i n g   t h e m   o n   t h e i r   w a y .   T h e y   t h u n d e r e d   o u t   o f   t h e   c a m p ,   i n t o   t h e   d e n s e   f o r e s t .   " R o b i n s t a r ,   t h e r e   a r e   f o u r   k i t s   t h a t   a r e   s i x   m o o n s   o l d . "   R o b i n   l o o k e d   a t   h e r   q u i z z i c l y   " S o . . . . ? "   " S o ,   t h e y   a r e   r e a d y   t o   b e   m a d e   a p p r e n t i c e s .   T h e y   w i l l   n e e d   m e n t o r s . . . I   s h a l l   t e l l   y o u   o f   c a t s   w h o   a r e   a b l e   t o   t r a i n   t h e m .   M y s t i c h e a r t ,   P i n e t a i l ,   M e   a n d   Y o u .   T h e   o t h e r s   a r e   b a s i c l y   o n l y   a p p r e n t i c e s   t h e m s e l v e s .   M o s t   o f   t h e m   h a v e   b e e n   m a d e   w a r r i o r s   b e f o r e   y o u   c a m e .   N o w .   T o n i g h t   w e   m a k e   t h e   n a m i n g   c e r e m o n y , "   R o b i n   w a t c h e d   a s   s h e   s t a l k e d   a w a y ,   b r u s h i n g   h e r   p e l t   a g a i n s t   h i s .   R a v e n   w a t c h e d   h e r .   " I   a l m o s t   h a t e   h e r   g u t s . "   S h e   s a i d ,   w a t c h i n g   h e r .   R o b i n   g a v e   a   s h o r t   l a u g h .   " I t   c a n ' t   b e   t h a t   b a d . . . C a n   i t ? "   R a v e n   s h r u g g e d .   ' ' I t   c a n   a n d   i t   m i g h t .   D i d   y o u   n o t i c e   h o w   s h e   s a i d   ' M y s t i c h e a r t ,   P i n t a i l ,   M E   a n d   Y O U . . . S h e   l e f t   m e   o u t   c o m p l e t l y . "   R o b i n   n o d d e d .   " Y e a . . . I   n o t i c e d .   S h e   s a i d   s h e   w a s   g o i n g   t o   g i v e   m e   b o o t   c a m p   o n   m e m o r i z i n g   t h e   c o r r e c t   w o r d s . . . I   h a t e   m e m o r i z i n g . "   R a v e n   n o d d e d   " S o   d o   I . "   S h e   w a t c h e d   t w o   k i t s   p l a y   f i g h t i n g .   " Y o u   d o n ' t   s t a n d   a   c h a n c e   G o l d s t a r ! "   M e w e d   o n e   k i t ,   p o u n c i n g   o n   a   l i t t l e   o r a n g e   t a b b y .   " Y o u   d o n ' t   k n o w   a n y t h i n g   R o b i n s t a r ! "   M e w e d   t h e   o r a n g e   k i t ,   s q u e e l i n g   a s   t h e   g r a y   k i t   p o u n c e d   o n   i t .   I t   s c a m p e r e d   t o   i t ' s   p a w s ,   b a t t i n g   a t   t h e   f i r s t   k i t   p l a y f u l l y .   R a v e n   s h o t   a   g l a n c e   a t   R o b i n ,   w h o   w a s   w a t c h i n g   t h e m   f i g h t .   R a v e n   c o u l d n ' t   h e l p   b u t   w o n d e r   i f   T h r u s h f o o t   w a s   t r y i n g   t o   s t e a l   h i m   f r o m   h e r .           A f t e r   a   w h i l e ,   t h e   c a t s   o n   b o r d e r   p a t r o l   r e t u r n e d .   " H o w   i s   e v e r y t h i n g ? "   R o b i n   a s k e d ,   a s   M i s t e y e s   a n s w e r e d .   " E v e r y t h i n g   i s   f i n e .   T h e   c l a n s   a r e   k e e p i n g   t o   t h e i r   t e r r i t o r i e s   a n d   h u n t i n g   g r o u n d s . "   R o b i n   n o d d e d ,   t h e n   w a t c h e d   a s   t h e   h u n t i n g   p a t r o l   c a m e   b a c k ,   f r e s h   k i l l   d a n g l i n g   f r o m   a l l   o f   t h e i r   m o u t h s .   " W e   c a u g h t   p l e n t y   o f   f r e s h   k i l l ,   d i d n ' t   w e   S a p p a w ? "   A s k e d   a s   R o b i n   p r e s u m e d ,   N e e d l e p a w .   S a p p a w   n o d d e d .   " W e   s u r e   d i d !   L e t ' s   g o   t a k e   s o m e   t o   t h e   e l d e r s   a n d   a s k   i f   t h e y ' l l   t e l l   u s   a   s t o r y ! "   H e   m e w e d ,   p i c k i n g   u p   a   v o l e   a n d   b o u n d i n g   o v e r   t o   t h e   e l d e r ' s   d e n .   N e e d l e p a w   f o l l o w e d ,   a   m o u s e   d a n g l i n g   f r o m   h e r   m o u t h .   H e   s m i l e d   f o n d l y   a t   t h e m ,   t h e n   w a t c h e d   a s   t h e   t w o   k i t s   w h o   h a d   b e e n   p l a y   f i g h t i n g   e a r l i e r   b o u n d e d   u p   t o   h i m .   " H e l l o   R o b i n s t a r !   A m   I   g o i n g   t o   b e   m a d e   a n   a p p r e n t i c e   s o o n ? "   T h e   l i t t l e   g r a y   t a b b y   a s k e d   e x c i t e d l y ,   a n d   R o b i n   s h r u g g e d .   " I   d o n ' t   k n o w . . . w e ' l l   j u s t   h a v e   t o   f i n d   o u t ,   w o n ' t   w e ? "   H e   s a i d ,   s t a n d i n g   u p   a n d   w a l k i n g   o v e r   t o   T h r u s h f o o t ,   w h o   w a s   t a l k i n g   t o   B e a s t b o y   a n d   C y b o r g .   T h e   t w o   k i t s   e x c h a n g e d   e x c i t e d   g l a n c e s   a n d   f o l l o w e d   e a g e r l y .   " T h r u s h f o o t . . . T h e s e   t w o   k i t s   w a n t e d   t o   k n o w   s o m e t h i n g . "   H e   l o o k e d   a t   t h e m ,   a n d   t h e   g o l d e n   o n e   t u m b l e d   f o r w a r d s .   " A r e   w e   g o i n g   t o   b e   m a d e   a p p r e n t i c e s   s o o n   T h r u s h f o o t ? "   T h r u s h f o o t   n o d d e d .   " T o n i g h t   p o s s i b l y . "   T h e   t w o   k i t s   l o o k e d   a t   e a c h   o t h e r ,   t h e n   s c a m p e r e d   o f f   t o   t e l l   t h e i r   m o t h e r s ,   b o t h   o f   t h e m   m e w i n g   e x c i t e d l y .   " T h a t   w a s   S u n k i t   a n d   S t e e l k i t .   T w o   o f   t h e   k i t s   w h o   a r e   g o i n g   t o   b e   m a d e   a p p r e n t i c e s .   N o w .   T i m e   f o r   u s   t o   s t a r t   m e m o r i z i n g   t h e   w o r d s   f o r   t h e   n a m i n g   c e r e m o n y .   C o m e "   T h r u s h f o o t   s a i d ,   s t a l k i n g   o f f   t o w a r d s   t h e   l e a d e r s   d e n .   R o b i n   s i g h e d   a n d   f o l l o w e d ,   c a s t i n g   a   g l a n c e   a t   R a v e n ,   a s k i n g   h e r   t o   f o l l o w   s i l e n t l y .   R a v e n ' s   h e a r t   s k i p p e d   a   b e a t ,   a n d   s h e   f o l l o w e d .   W h e n   s h e   c a u g h t   u p   t o   h i m ,   s h e   a s k e d ,   " W h o ' s   m e m o r i z i n g   t h i s . . . m e   o r   y o u ? "   S h e   s a i d   s a r c a s t i c l y ,   a n d   R o b i n   g r o w l e d   s l i g h t l y .   " Y o u ' r e   c o m i n g   t o   s a v e   m e   b o r e d o m   w i t h   T h r u s h f o o t . "   H e   s a i d ,   k e e p i n g   h i s   e y e s   f i x e d   o n   h e r .   T h e y   r e a c h e d   t h e   d e n ,   a n d   T h r u s h f o o t   s a t   d o w n .         " N o w .   R e p e a t   a f t e r   m e :   W e   h a v e   f o u r   k i t s   w h o   a r e   s i x   m o o n s   o l d   a n d   r e a d y   f o r   t h e i r   a p p r e n t i c e   t r a i n i n g . "   R o b i n   r e p e a t e d   " W e   h a v e   f o u r   k i t s   w h o   a r e   s i x   m o o n s   o l d   a n d   r e a d y   f o r   t h e i r   a p p r e n t i c e   t r a i n i n g , "   H e   s a i d ,   m u r m e r i n g   t o   R a v e n ,   " I   c a n   t e l l   t h i s   i s   g o i n g   t o   g e t   b o r i n g , "   R a v e n   n o d d e d   i n   a g r e e m e n t .   " N o w ,   t h e y   w i l l   s t e p   f o r w a r d s   t h e m s e l v e s .   N o w   y o u   s a y :   F r o m   t h i s   m o m e n t   o n   u n t i l   y o u   r e c i e v e   y o u r   w a r r i o r   n a m e   y o u   s h a l l   b e   k n o w e n   a s   S u n p a w ,   S t e e l p a w ,   R a v e n p a w ,   a n d   S n o w p a w "   W h e n   s h e   s a i d   ' R a v e n p a w '   S h e   s h o t   a   h o s t i l e   g l a n c e   a t   R a v e n .   R a v e n   j u s t   i g n o r e d   i t .   " O k . . . t h a t ' s   i t ? "   R o b i n   a s k e d ,   a n d   T h r u s h f o o t   n o d d e d .   " Y e s . . . i t ' s   a l m o s t   d u s k .   T i m e   f o r   t h e m   t o   b e   m a d e   a p p r e n t i c e s .   R e m e m b e r   w h o   t h e   m e n t o r s   a r e ? "   R o b i n   n o d d e d   a n d   w a l k e d   o u t   o f   t h e   d a r k   d e n ,   s i g h i n g   a n d   l e a p i n g   o n t o   t h e   H i g h r o c k .   T h e   c a t ' s   n o t i c e d   h i m   a n d   g a t h e r e d   b e n e a t h   t h e   r o c k ,   s a v i n g   h i m   f r o m   a d d r e s s i n g   t h e m .   T h e   f o u r   k i t s   w e r e   t h e r e ,   a s   R o b i n   l o o k e d   o v e r   t h e m .   T h e r e   w a s   t h e   s t e e l   g r a y   k i t ,   t h e   g o l d e n   t a b b y ,   a   j e t   b l a c k   l i k e   R a v e n ,   a n d   a   w h i t e .   T h e y   a l l   w a t c h e d   e x c i t e d l y ,   a s   R o b i n   b e g a n   h i s   m e m o r i z e d   s p e e c h .   " W e   h a v e   f o u r   k i t s   w h o   a r e   s i x   m o o n s   o l d   a n d   r e a d y   f o r   t h e i r   a p p r e n t i c e   t r a i n i n g . "   H e   n o d d e d   a n d   t h e y   a l l   s t e p p e d   f o r w a r d s ,   a n d   R o b i n   b e g a n   a g a i n .   " F r o m   t h i s   m o m e n t   o n   u n t i l   y o u   h a v e   r e c i e v e d   y o u r   w a r r i o r   n a m e s ,   y o u   w i l l   b e   k n o w e n   a s   S u n p a w ,   S t e e l p a w ,   R a v e n p a w ,   a n d   S n o w p a w .   S u n p a w ,   y o u r   m e n t o r   s h a l l   b e   P i n e t a i l . "   H e   s a i d ,   j u s t   p i c k i n g   o u t   o f   t h e   f o u r   m e n t o r s   t h a t   T h r u s h f o o t   h a d   n a m e d .   " S n o w p a w ,   y o u r   m e n t o r   s h a l l   b e   M y s t i c h e a r t , "   H e   p a u s e d   f o r   a   m o m e n t .   " R a v e n p a w , "   D a m n i t   R o b i n   w h a t   w a s   R a v e n ' s   n a m e   n o w ?   " R a v e n p a w   y o u r   m e n t o r   s h a l l   b e   R a v e n w i n g "   R a v e n   l o o k e d   u p   a t   h i m   s h a r p l y   a n d   h e   s h r u g g e d   a   I ' l l - t e l l - y o u - l a t e r   l o o k   i n   h i s   e y e s .   " A n d   S t e e l p a w ,   I ' l l   t a k e   y o u   o n   a s   m y   o w n   a p p r e n t i c e . "   T h e n   h e   j u m p e d   d o w n ,   a n d   g r e e t e d   t h e   t h r e e .   R a v e n   s t a r e d   a t   h i m   i n   d i s b e l i e f   a s   R a v e n p a w   s a t   b e s i d e   h e r   t i m i d l y 


End file.
